hujan dan kita
by caramelhae
Summary: Mereka terpisahkan oleh kelebatan cucur-cucur hujan dan kaca tipis berembun. [post-marriage]
Terkadang aku bertanya, hujan itu apa?

Siklus alam yang terdiri dari evaporasi, kondensasi, presipitasi—aku tahu itu, aku pernah duduk di bangku sekolah selama bertahun-tahun, meski kini aku tak berakhir duduk di kursi kantor. Namun sekarang, benakku sedang jahil dan menginginkan jawaban yang lebih menggugah; tetapi aku tak tahu apa. Aku bukan sastrawan maupun pujangga yang pandai mengulik berbagai hal sederhana menjadi sesuatu yang filosofis dan meletupkan emosi. Otakku bersahabat dengan nama musim berikut tanaman-tanaman yang bisa tumbuh ketikanya, dan juga harga-harga produk ternak—bukan untai-untai kata penghipnotis.

Tetapi, kau mungkin berbeda.

Kau, sang pemuda yang dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah puitis, kerap kali mencekokiku dengan frasa-frasa hasil penghayatanmu terhadap sosok hujan; mulai dari yang estetis hingga melankolis; dari yang sendu hingga idealis. Kau juga terpikat sekali dengan dongeng-dongeng sureal mengenai hujan, beberapa di antaranya terlalu di luar nalar sehingga aku tertawa keras-keras.

Ingat tentang kisah dua saudara Lody dan Tody yang kauceritakan pada suatu malam berbalut badai, di mana kita berbagi selimut sambil menyesap teh yang kepanasan?

Atau beberapa minggu lalu, legenda bangsa Viking, yang mengatakan bila hujan diakibatkan oleh hantaman palu Thor? Nah, yang itu cukup berkesan bagiku, meski yang paling berkesan tetaplah makan malam super lezat yang kausiapkan untuk kita berdua (tinggal di peternakan dengan bahan makanan melimpah ruah tampaknya membangkitkan bakatmu sebagai koki).

Sejenak aku mengalihkan pandangan dari horizon bergulung ombak untuk menoleh, menoleh padamu yang berada beberapa meter di sampingku. Kita terpisahkan oleh kelebat-kelebat cucur hujan dan kaca tipis berembun.

Jendela itu membingkai figurmu yang duduk menghadap meja kerja, berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen transaksi dan angka-angka fana yang tercetak di atasnya, dan sesekali memelintir rambut kuningmu. Efek hujan menciptakan imaji blur yang membuat kusen kayu itu terlihat seperti bingkai mewah berpelitur, sementara kau, lelaki yang duduk serius dengan helai-helai pirang berjatuhan di sisi wajah, tampak seperti lukisan hasil cipta tangan maestro terkenal di masa lalu.

Kau seolah-olah larut dalam duniamu sendiri, tetapi aku tahu bila sejak detik pertama tapak kakiku bergabung dengan kaki-kaki hujan, kedua mata birumu itu tak henti mencuri-curi pandang keluar. Mungkin mengagumi kesan dramatis yang menguar dari sekujur tubuhku yang berdiri pasrah di bawah langit bertumpah hujan; atau gusar bila hawa dingin mengundang flu memasuki tubuh kecilku; atau hati kecilmu diam-diam ingin ikut bergabung; atau ketiganya. Aku tak pusing-pusing memikirkan yang mana—nyatanya, aku selalu menikmati saat-saat di mana asumsiku kubiarkan mengambang, tak bersusah payah memikirkan jalur pikiranmu yang kadang tak tertebak.

Ya, kau tak tertebak, tetapi aku sudah puas dengan sepasang mata birumu yang jernih, cerah seperti lazuardi pemayung alam semesta, dipadu dengan helai-helai kuning yang kaubiarkan terjatuh di kening seolah memayungi kedua mata beningmu. Mengingatkanku pada langit biru berpadu mentari cerah. Langit musim panas yang jujur, itulah kau. Aku selalu menyukai cara kedua mata birumu menemukan mata biruku; baik ketika tertuju padaku lurus-lurus sementara bibirmu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menggetarkan hatiku, atau seperti saat ini, ketika kau mencuri-curi pandang seperti pemuda kikuk yang mengagumi gadis tetangga idolanya.

Ah, mungkin selamanya akan begini. Aku pekerja, kau pemikir; aku penikmat, kau perenung; aku sosok yang membiarkan kaki-kaki hujan menginjak tubuhku, kau berdiam mempelajari tetes-tetes air yang mengembun di kaca jendela.

Pada akhirnya, hujan, yang sama-sama kita sukai, tidaklah menjadi titik temu kita. Tapi aku tak kecewa, karena ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu—karena kita berdua lebih dari hujan.

Hujan bisa berhenti kapan saja, tetapi kita tidak.

Hujan tak pernah peduli pada tanah berlinang basah yang ditinggalkannya, tetapi kita tidak.

Dan aku selalu tahu, tak perlu menebak-nebak lagi, kau, yang memerangkap diri dalam ruangan, pada akhirnya akan keluar, merebutku dari dekapan hujan (dengan memaksa dan lembut secara bersamaan), menggiringku masuk ke rumahku—rumah milikku yang beberapa bulan lalu resmi menjadi milik kita.

Hujan tak pernah pasti, sementara kau, selembar handuk kering, segelas teh hangat, dan perapian yang kaunyalakan, adalah hal-hal yang pasti.

 _—Dasar, Chelsea, kau membiarkanku sendirian sementara kau bersenang-senang dengan hujan._

 _—Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata hujan adalah pemberian alam yang tak boleh disia-siakan, Will?_

.

.

.

* * *

(a/n) ini adalah semacam penebusan dosa karena udah publish fanfic will/chelsea yang nyeleneh kemare—tbh i feel so guilty, like guilty pleasure yang lebih banyak guilty-nya orz. meski fic ini gak pake nama dan dialog, semoga setting dan karakterisasinya tetep kebayang :')


End file.
